A problem is to ensure that the electrical contacts are in a correct position inside the channels, i.e. to check if the connector is correctly mounted.
In order to test if the electrical contacts are in a correct position in their respective channels, it is known to provide transversal testing windows through the front panel of the front grid. Each testing window is associated with a neighbored connecting window such that a testing tool engaged through a testing window can contact the electrical contact facing the associated connecting window.
The testing method consists in electrically linking the testing tool to the tested electrical contact via an external circuit. Then, the circuit is electrically closed only if the testing tool is contacting the electrical contact.
Accordingly, if a voltage is applied to this circuit, the measurement of a current will indicate that the testing tool contacts the said electrical contact, and then the electrical contact is in a correct position.
However, this method is long to implement (each channel has to be individually checked) and necessitates the use of a testing tool.
Another technique is to provide the front grid with rigid elements for preventing the electrical contacts going beyond their correct positions.
But this technique does not allow the operator to detect that an electrical contact is below the correct position in the channel.
Additionally, these known techniques do not prevent the use of a connector that has been incorrectly mounted.